The Mean Substitute Teachers
by Travis 5412
Summary: 2 Mean teachers in 2 Schools. They Paddle kids.
1. Chapter 1

The Mean Substitute Teachers

* * *

1 Day Mr. Ratburn needs his Appendix removed. The Kids were thinking that Ms. Ratburn would be the Substitute again. But it ends up being a mean Man. His name is Mr. Donaldson. He is a very mean Man. Who will end up getting fired and goes to jail. He in fact brings in A Paddle to hit kids in there behinds. It is illegal there.

Arthur: I heard we are getting a Substitute Teacher for a Week.  
Francine: It jut might be Ms. Ratburn again.  
Arthur: I think your right.  
Francine: She is like Ms. Sweetwater.

But instead of Ms. Ratburn we see an Aardvark Man known as Mr. Donaldson. He is a very mean Man. They saw him carrying A Paddle in his Right hand now.

Mr. Donaldson: I am Mr. Donaldson. I will be your Substitute for a week. I am sure we will have no problems.

He put the Paddle on his Desk. He thinks paddling is Legal there. Well he thinks he can get away with it. He will Paddle 4 of the Students. Binky Muffy Francine and Arthur. But right now they have no idea what it is for except Brain. The other kids never heard of Paddlings in schools. Next Chapter Mr. Donaldson paddles Binky.


	2. Ms Black is mean

The Mean Substitute Teachers

* * *

We now go to Fair City. We see Becky Botsford also known as WordGirl in her Classroom. They know they will get a Substitute Teacher for a Week. This time it is a Mean Woman who likes to Paddle kids. Who will Paddle WordGirl known as Becky Botsford and 3 other students.

Becky: Who will it be?

The students said We don't know. 5 minutes later Ms. Black came in. She is carring a Paddle in her right hand. The Students don't know what it is. They never heard of Paddling in that School. It is illegal there in Fair City.

Ms. Black:I am Ms. Black. I will be your Substitute for a Week. I am sure we will not have any problems.

She put the Paddle on her Desk. She seems nice at first. But she shows her true self as the day goes on. She took row. The lessons began. Then came Lunch and recess. They went back into the classroom. She is now showing her true self.

Ms. Black: Now work on this!  
The Students: Okay.  
Ms. Black: Grr!

They know now she is mean. Who they thought was nice.

Violet: She seems mean.  
Becky: I think she is.

Next chapter is for Arthur. Binky gets paddled.


	3. Binky gets Paddled

The Mean Substitute Teachers

* * *

We go back to Elwood City. Binky will get hit in his behind with the Paddle by Mr. Donaldson. That School District does not allow paddling. It is even against the law for the The Town. The Kids are on there way to School.

Arthur: The new Sub seems to be a good Man.  
Francine: I think he is.  
Buster: I heard there is a Mean Substitute Teacher around.  
Francine: I don't think it is Mr. Donaldson.

They went into the School to there lockers and into Mr. Ratburns class. 5 Minutes later Mr. Donaldson came in. He took attendence and the lessons began. Binky has no idea he will get paddled today. He wont do anything bad.

Mr. Donaldson: After Lunch and recess i will go over some rules that you must obey.

They went to Lunch then recess. Then back in the classroom they went. Mr. Donaldson is now going over his rules. They know some of them is not bad things to do but good things.

Mr. Donaldson: Rule 1. No talking back to the teacher. 2. Raise your hand to speak. 3. and 4. are like Mr. Ratburns. The others were for good things not bad. He paddled Binky. The students are mad. Next chapter is for Wordgirl.


	4. Emily gets Paddled

The Mean Substitute Teachers

* * *

Becky and them are on the Bus towards there School. Emily does not know she will be paddled today. It is illegal to paddle kids in Fair City. When Becky gets it then that Teacher will go to jail since her Mom is the DA. Here is chapter 4. They got to the School and went inside went to there lockers and into the classroom.

Becky: I hope our real Teacher returns soon.  
Victoria: I also hope so.  
Emily: We all hope so.

5 Minutes later Ms. Black came in. Ms. Black will paddle some students today starting with Emily. But they don't know she will paddle them. And she will paddle Emily in her Private parts. Which will cause her to wet herself.

Ms. Black: Lets begin our lessons.

Emily started to sneeze. She has allergies. Not her fault at all.

Ms. Black: Come here right now!  
Emily: Okay.

She went up to Ms. Black.

Emily: Here i am.  
Ms. Black: You did bad! 

She 1st paddled her on the behind then on her Private parts. She wet herself. She is crying from pain and Embarrassement. They did not laugh at her. Instead they are angry at Ms. Black. Paddling is against the law in Fair City. Next chapter is for Arthur.


	5. Muffy gets Paddled

The Mean Substitute Teachers

* * *

Binky told Mr. Haney of what Mr. Donaldson did to him. He said he will look into it. Today Muffy gets Paddled. Francine will be 3rd and Arthur last. Muffy gets hurt the most. She has to go to the Hospital because of splinters from the Paddle. They all are on there way to School as always.

Arthur: Do you think Binky is okay?  
Francine: I am sure he is. I hope he tells Principal Haney about what Mr. Donaldson did to him.  
Arthur: Lets hope no one else gets paddled by him.  
Francine: I sure hope no one else gets it.  
Buster: Is paddling illegal?  
Arthur: It sure is.  
Francine: He can get fired and put in jail for it.

They got to the School went to there lockers and went in the Classroom. 5 Minutes later Mr. Donaldson came in. None of those kids like him. Binky most of all. Muffy will get paddled today. Which will cause her behind to bleed.

Mr. Donaldson: Lets begin today's lessons.

Muffy is now Sneezing which is an allergy just like Emily from WordGirl. So it is not her fault.

Mr. Donaldson: Come here Mary Alice Crosswire!  
Muffy: Oh okay.  
Mr. Donaldson: How dare you sneeze! You did Bad!

At first he hit her in her behind but also on her head. She is going to the Hospital with a Concution. They told Mr. Haney. He is going to send someone in tomorrow to see if it is true. Next chapter Tobey get Paddled. It is for WordGirl.


	6. Tobey gets Paddled

The Mean Substitute Teachers

* * *

Now we go back to Fair City. Becky Victoria and Emily going into the School. They went to there lockers and into the classroom. Tobey will get paddled today. He wont deserve to be hit even if he is bad.

Becky: Are you okay Emily?  
Emily: Pretty good. Still a little sore. But i am okay.

5 Minutes later Ms. Black came in. She is a mean Woman. Tobey will misbehave. Since Tobey is a bad Boy. saw him misbehave. She will call him up there.

Ms. Black: Tobey get up here right now!  
Tobey: Okay. Here i am.  
Ms. Black: You did Bad!

She hit his behind causing some blood to come out. He is in pain. He was takin to the Hospital. Later at Lunch.

Becky: Anyone of us could be hit. 1st you Emily now Tobey.  
Victoria: Yep.  
Emily: I want her fired and arrested.  
Becky: Lets tell Scoops about it.

Victoria and Becky told Scoops about it. 

Tobey: Now that is news. That will get the attention of the Principal.  
Becky: Good.

Next chapter is for Arthur when Francine gets Paddled.


	7. Mr Donaldson goes to Jail

The Mean Substitute Teachers

* * *

Back in Elwood City. Muffy is feeling better and released from the Hospital with a bandage around her head. She wont be in School until Mr. Ratburn returns for safety. Arthur Buster and Francine are walking to School as always. As everyday they see Ladonna Compson. Francine will be paddled in this chapter. Maybe also paddle Ladonna. They went in the Classroom after they went to there lockers.

Arthur: I hope Muffy is okay.  
Francine: She is okay. Do you want to visit her with me after School today?  
Arthur: Yes.  
Buster: Same here.  
Francine: Good all 3 of us will visit her. After all she is a friend of ours.

5 Minutes later Mr. Donaldson came in. And another man came in. Who is really an undercover Police officer. The Paddling will happen when the undercover Poilce man will use the bathroom.

Mr. Donaldson: Lets begin our lessons for the day.

He knows the person is an undercover Police Officer. The officer went to use the Bathroom in the office area since the toilets are small in the boys bathroom. He called up Francine since he does not like her. He paddled her behind and on the head. She went to the hospital as well. After School Arthur and Buster went to check on Muffy and tell her the same thing happend to Francine. He also hit Ladonna.

Muffy: That Man should go to Jail. I am feeling better to visit her in the Hospital. Come on i will have Bailey take us there.  
Arthur: Sounds good to me.  
Buster: Same here.

They went to the Hospital they saw she was awake now.

Francine: Muffy Arthur Buster Mom Dad and Catherine what happend?  
Arthur: That teacher hit you in the head with the paddle.  
Mr. Frensky: I am pressing charges once he gets arrested.

The next Day he hit Arthur in the Stomach. The Teacher got fired and sent to jail. Next chapter Ms. Black goes to jail after hitting Violet and Becky with the paddle.


	8. Ms Black goes to Jail

The Mean Substitute Teachers

* * *

Back in Fair City. We see Becky Violet Emily Tommy and Phil going into the School. Both Becky and Phil will get hit today with The Paddle by Ms. Black. Phil will be hit in the Chest. Becky will only be hit on her behind. Ms. Black goes to Jail. They went into the Classroom as always.

Becky: I hope i don't get paddled.  
Emily: I hope not. It hurts very much.  
Scoops: That Teacher can go to Jail.  
Phil: I hope she does.

5 Minutes later Ms. Black came in. She looks mad. She only wants to hit Phil and Becky because she just wanted to. But she is waiting for the right time. After 2 lessons that is.

Ms. Black: Now for our lessons for today. As in English and Math. Then History and Reading.

After the 2 lessons. She will call both Phil and Becky so she can hit them 2.

Ms. Black: Phil and Becky come here you 2!  
Becky and Phil: Okay.

They went up there She hit Becky in her behind and hit Phil in the chest. She got arrested. She got charged. Phil and Becky are sent to the Hospital. Next Chapter the kids of Arthur and the kids from WordGirl meet to talk about there Mean Substitute Teachers.


	9. Arthur and Becky meet

The Mean Substitute Teachers

* * *

This Chapter they all meet to talk about there mean Substitute Teachers. Only true crossover Chapter. The Kids from Arthur and the kids from WordGirl know each other. Enjoy this chapter it is the last Chapter of this story. Both shows are on PBS. Becky and them came to Elwood City.

Arthur: Becky it ha been a while.  
Becky: Hi Arthur. Yes it has. We bought Beau Handsome with us.  
Arthur: Okay.

Now they will talk about the Mean Substitute Teachers they had.

Bud: Ladonna who are they?  
Ladonna: I don't know Bud.  
John: I think they are from another town. They are Humans.  
Arthur: I know them. By the way Becky have you had a mean Substitute?  
Becky: Oh yes we did.

Now they are talking about the Mean Substitute Teachers they had during the Week. They are both in seperate Jails waiting for there Trials.

Arthur: Our mean Substitute was Mr. Donaldson. He hit me in the Stomach with a paddle. He hit Binky in his Behind Hit Ladonna there as well. And Muffy and Francine in there heads.  
Becky: Our was also very mean like that. Ms. Black hit me and Tobey on our behinds. Phil here in his chest his ribs are broken. And Emily in her private part which caused her to wet herself.

They talked for a while. Beau said it was time to go back home. The End.


End file.
